


Blank Slate

by magicsophicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara goes undercover at a party and runs into Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Slate

It was kind of freeing, in a way.

She felt like she spent her whole life just waiting for someone to recognise her, because really when it came down to it, her 'disguise' was just a pair of glasses.

But tonight she didn't have to worry about that. No one would recognise her this evening, not as Supergirl, not even as Kara Danvers.

Her suit was impeccably tailored, her hair slicked back, and Alex had managed to create some pretty convincing chin stubble with makeup.

As far as everyone at the party was concerned, she was Carl Daniels, a wealthy businessman looking to invest in Lord Technologies, which gave her the perfect opportunity to have a look around his building without him knowing.

What she hadn't been counting on, however, was Cat Grant being at this party as well.

Their eyes met across the room and Kara felt her stomach lurch at the intense look she received.

Before she could escape Cat strode purposefully towards her.

"I don't believe we've been introduced."

Kara coughed, she recognised that as her cue to introduce herself, because of course Cat assumed that everyone already knew who she was, (and she was usually right).

"Carl Daniels," Kara said, holding out her hand. She was pretty pleased with her 'male' voice, she didn't think Cat would recognise her. She found a sudden surge of confidence in saying her fake name. Confidence which came from a blank slate, to be whoever and whatever she chose to be in that moment.

Cat grasped her hand and Kara lifted it to her lips and kissed the back of it.

The slight upward quirk of Cat's eyebrow made her feel even more invincible than her Supersuit did.

"Would you care to dance?" Kara asked.

Cat's smile was almost predatory in answer, and Kara wasn't entirely sure who was leading who over to the dancefloor.

Kara pulled Cat close against her, remembering just in time that she was supposed to be the man and lead.

They swayed together to the music. Kara allowed her super senses to take in every detail of Cat in her arms, her smell, the feel of her skin, the sound of her heartbeat.

Kara almost got lost in the moment, until Cat tilted her head and whispered into her ear.

"You know, you should wear a suit more often, _Kara_."


End file.
